


Pokemon Trailer Violet - Nieces and Nephews

by Punjoke



Series: Pokemon Trainer Violet [11]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Incest, Lolicon, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Pokephilia, Shotacon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punjoke/pseuds/Punjoke
Summary: Trainer Violet's niece and nephew learn lots of new things.





	Pokemon Trailer Violet - Nieces and Nephews

**Author's Note:**

> Violet's niece and nephew were first introduced in the third chapter of Violet's Halloween Specials.

For much of the year Katherine went out of her way to avoid her little sister whenever she could. But some holidays were an exception. Katherine wasn’t much for big parties, so at the end of every year she would extend Violet the invitation to come to her place and spend the evening in a quiet family celebration. And so it was that Violet found herself knocking on her sister’s door on New Year’s Eve.

The door swung open and Violet threw her arms wide. “Ta-da! I’m here!” she announced cheerfully.

Katherine grimaced, unwilling to give her younger sibling even the slightest bit of leeway. “Well come on it, I can’t leave you standing out there all night or who knows what kind of trouble you’ll get into.”

As she sauntered into the house, her niece and nephew came running. They were always happy to see their aunt, but after last Halloween, they were particularly excited. They had kept their promises well, and the events of that night and the day following had been well hidden from their mother... as had all of the experimentation the two of them had been doing behind closed doors since then.

“Aunt Violet!” they both yelled out, holding out their arms for hugs. Violet knelt down and doled them out, adding a peck on the cheek for each of them - and a little wink when Katherine wasn’t looking.

“Happy New Year’s, kids,” she greeted them. And then she slipped something small and round into each of their pockets, whispering, “Don’t tell your mother, yeah?”

None the wiser, Katherine clapped her hands and ushered her children out. “Alright, alright, you two go play. Mom’s gonna try to keep your loose cannon of an Aunt entertained for the night.”

Violet waved after them and then turned to her sister with a sparkle in her eye. “So does that mean we have champagne?”

Katherine frowned and shook her head. “Vodka,” she said.

__________________________________________________________

The kids were more than happy to be dismissed by their mother. All the better to find somewhere private to see what gifts their aunt had given them. Simon and Abigail were too old to share a bedroom anymore, but they both crept into Simon’s room and carefully shut the door behind them. Only they did they reach into their pockets and fish out the secret that Violet had hidden there.

They both gasped as they held up their shiny new red-and-white pokeballs. Their mother had strictly forbidden them to have pokemon no matter how much they’d begged. This would be a big secret to keep indeed, but by now the siblings felt like they could hide almost anything.

That only left the question of what was contained in the balls. Simon and Abigail looked nervously at each other, until finally Simon said, “You first.”

Abigail nodded. She held the pokeball out at arm’s length, as though she were afraid it might explode when she pressed the button. But it did not; instead it popped open and in a sudden flash of light, there was a little pink-and-creme Skitty preening herself on the carpet between them.

“A Skitty!” Abigail shrieked, and then immediately quieted herself. The pokemon licked her paws and squinted up at her new trainer before jumping into the girl’s lap and making herself at home. Abigail gave the feline some gentle petting between the ears. “She’s so precious!”

Now it was Simon’s turn. Teeth clenched and tongue stuck out as though he were undergoing some sort of monumental effort, he held his pokeball out with both hands and clicked the button. There was another flash, followed by a stiff crackle, and the sibling’s hair stood on end as a Shinx arched his back and stretched before them.

“Awesome!” Simon said, pumping his arm in excitement. Shinx did not place himself in Simon’s lap, but he did walk up to the boy and present himself in as regal a manner as such a small pokemon could.

Just then, both of their Poketch devices buzzed. The siblings looked down to see a text from their aunt had arrived right on time. It read:

Happy New Year! I got them both ‘ready’ for you, so feel free to play around with them however you like ;3

Simon and Abigail looked up at each other, a giddy excitement growing in their tummies. Knowing what they did about their aunt now, they both knew exactly what she meant.

__________________________________________________________

It was still hours from midnight, but Katherine had gotten out the hard liquor and the two sisters were already well into their cups.

Violet was already feeling a little dizzy as her older sister topped off her glass. “Are you trying to get me drunk, my dear?” she asked, stirring the drink slowly and smirking. “You know you don’t have to do that.”

The glare Katherine shot her could have immediately sobered a lesser woman. “Everyone knows they don’t have to do that, Violet.” She filled up her own glass and took a stiff sip.

Ignoring the jab, Violet laid herself out on the sofa. The television droned on in the background, more of a formality than something either of them were interested in watching. Despite Katherine’s icy reception, Violet felt as much at home here as she did back at the beach house. The two of them were far closer than Katherine would ever let on, despite the fact that Violet often drove her up the wall, and at times like this she liked to reminisce about the better times.

“Remember that one New Year’s, with those two guys?” she asked, looking up at the ceiling and sipping her vodka. “Gosh, I must have been sixteen back then. Almost.”

The alcohol was starting to get to Katherine too. Instead of cringing, she just screwed up her face at her sister. “You ended up sucking off both of them,” she said.

Violet shrugged her shoulders. “We both did!”

“It was your idea, you started it,” Katherine shot back.

“Oh come on, it was fun!” Violet parried. “I thought it was really cool giving side-to-side blowjobs with my big sister, you know? It was the first time we’d ever done anything like that. Instead of competing, yeah?”

Katherine took another large gulp. “Maybe you weren’t competing. I was.”

This made Violet sit up and laugh. “Really? I guess that means you won, then, didn’t you get your boy to cum first?”

Katherine seemed almost proud. “Yes.”

Another round of drinks was called for, and Katherine dutifully filled up both of their glasses again.Once they had been poured, Katherine came and sat down on the opposite end of the sofa from her little sister. Her face was flushed red, her eyes ever so slightly unfocused. Violet studied her and smiled as she took another sip. Katherine knew what she was doing, even if she was never going to admit it.

“When was the first time we kissed?” Violet asked her.

Reclining deep into the seat, Katherine stared across the room at the television, looking without watching. “Oh who knows.”

Sitting up further, Violet siddled closer to her sister. “Come on, not just any kiss. You know what I mean. When was the first time we kissed like *that*?”

The older woman still refused to look at Violet. “I don’t remember.”

They were cuddled up close now. Violet’s eyes shone as she took another sip of the strong vodka. “It was the same night, dummy. Don’t pretend. We’d been sucking their cocks and then they asked us to make out, yeah? So I wrapped my arms around you and we kissed and shared that big creamy double load they’d just shot into our mouths.”

“Hmmm,” was all Katherine said. But the look on her face betrayed the fact that she definitely did remember.

Violet went on recounting the event anyway. “We got really into it, too. You were kinda hesitant so I had to lead the way but you let me squeeze your tits and before you knew it I had your shirt open. You’d refused to take it off earlier, remember?”

“It was the first time a guy had ever seen me naked,” Katherine added.

This made Violet perk up. “Really?!” she asked excitedly. “I never knew that! I’d always assumed you’d had your boyfriends before, but that’s so cute!”

Now Katherine looked at her sister. The distance between them was startlingly small. “If you think we’re doing that again tonight, then forget it, the kids…”

Violet cut her off. “They don’t wanna bother us! They’re not even gonna leave their rooms all night and you know it.”

“I shouldn’t encourage you,” Katherine said.

“You don’t have to,” Violet said, and then she surged forward and kissed her sister. Their lips met, and then parted to make way for their tongues. The slight tingle of alcohol mixed between them as they almost melted into each other, all of the bickering and passive-aggressiveness of their usual discourse vanished, and in its place a sense of intimacy that was as honest as it was forbidden. Katherine kissed back just as eagerly as Violet did. They moaned into each other’s mouths and took in each other’s warmth.

Violet pawed at her older sister, groping her breasts while they kissed, working her sweater up until Katherine lifted her arms and allowed Violet to reach around and unsnap her bra. “It was always, mmm, better when we worked together, yeah?” Violet murmured around their kiss. Her fingers found Katherine’s nipples and pinched at them playfully, causing them to stiffen.

“You were such a bitch,” Katherine moaned, arching her back and pushing her breasts into her sister’s hands. “Always fucking my boyfriends.”

Violet giggled unapologetically. “I always knew how to make you cum harder than them anyway.” And as if to prove it, she shoved her hand down Katherine’s pants and found her older sister’s clit. Katherine groaned and squirmed the moment Violet began to play with it, but the younger girl wouldn’t let her get away. They kissed and grinded against each other, Katherine bucking her hips in time with Violet’s teasing and rubbing. Her panties were soaking wet.

“Are you gonna cum?” Violet whispered, her voice low and husky. She licked Katherine’s neck, nibbled on her ear. “Or does your cute little sis have to get down on her knees and use her mouth?”

Eyes closed, Katherine let her head fall back. She spread her legs wide around Violet. “Lick me,” she begged.

Violet slid off of her and down onto the floor, and then there was a frantic moment as the two women worked to unzip and then pull Katherine’s pants and panties all the way off. Once they were out of the way Katherine spread her legs again and offered her soaked slit to her slutty little sister. Violet dove in, working her tongue around Katherine’s clit and pushing two fingers inside of her, pumping them in and out in time with her licking.

“Close,” Katherine whimpered, pumping her hips against Violet but otherwise laying back and allowing the younger girl to do all of the work.

Violet hummed, chittered, and kept at it, working her uptight sister with a skill and accuracy that showed years of practice and refinement. In no time at all Katherine was shuddering and shivering, her pussy clamping down on Violet’s fingers. Slick juices squirted out onto Violet’s lips and dribbled down her chin.

The familiar taste of her sister’s sex permeated Violet’s mouth, and she refused to let up for even a single moment until Katherine had gone slack in her seat. Only then did she crawl back up onto her sister and plant a wet kiss right on the overwhelmed woman’s mouth. Completely broken now, Katherine opened her lips and allowed Violet to give her a taste of her own sweet juices.

“We’ve still got more than an hour until New Year’s,” Violet purred.

Katherine huffed and tried to sit up straight. “M-more vodka,” she muttered, grabbing for the bottle instead of her glass and taking a drink from it directly.

__________________________________________________________

By now the youngsters were more than familiar with each other’s naked bodies, but they still got a thrill each time they undressed together. True to Violet’s promise of having ‘gotten them ready,’ the two pokemon seemed completely unperturbed that their new trainers were giggling and shedding their clothing. Simon dropped his pants to display his throbbing, hairless erection, and Abigail had pulled off her panties and undone her shirt to reveal her near-flat chest.

Although the newness of their budding sex lives had not yet worn off, they were both much more experienced than they had been months prior. Since Halloween night, the two of them had fooled around with each other almost every single night. Often one of them would sneak into the other’s room long past lights out. Then they’d either snuggle under the covers or shove a bedsheet beneath the door crack and turn on the lights to better explore each other, either rubbing or licking or even outright fucking each other while their strict mother slept unsuspectingly on the other side of the house.

They’d both had very limited contact with pokemon too. Violet had been sure to teach her niece and nephew the joys of playing with pokemon, and Abigail had been mounted and knotted by Vaporeon several times. This had caused both of them to beg their mother to get pokemon of their own, but Katherine had firmly denied them each time.

Now their aunt had come through for them again. Simon trembled with excitement as he sat with his dick poking up from his lap and looked expectantly at his sister’s Skitty. The pink feline trotted over and squinted up at him expectantly. He reached down and pet her, scratching her cheek and behind her ears as she leaned into his hand. Then, purring like a motor, the Skitty leaned in and gave the boy’s cock a tentative lick.

“Ah!” Simon gasped in surprise. The feline’s tongue had a rough but not unpleasant texture to it, and as she began to lap at him in earnest he rapidly grew to love the unique feeling. Skitty, as well, seemed to enjoy the taste of his young dick, and she gripped it with one velvety paw while slathering it up and down with her kitty tongue. Even the feeling of the pokemon’s fur on his shaft was enough to send ripples of pleasure through Simon’s loins.

Abigail was busy too. The girl had hiked up her skirt and offered her bare slit to her brother’s Shinx. The Electric lion cub had his muzzle buried between her legs, tongue licking furiously at her smooth sex. Abigail held her skirt bunched up in her fists and panted in excitement. She’d been desperately anticipating her next visit to Aunt Violet’s beach house, but to have the fun of a pokemon’s tongue here in her very own home, whenever she wanted it, was almost too much for her to process. Her knees shook, and before she knew it she’d toppled down onto the ground, Shinx following after her and continuing to lick her.

From his vantage point sitting across from them, Simon looked up at his new Shinx and said, “Abby… h-he really likes you. I think he’s gonna…!”

“Ahhhnn…?” Abigail moaned. On her back with Shinx between her legs, she couldn’t see what Simon could: the pokemon’s spiny cock was sticking out of its sheath, already dripping with pre-cum and ready to go. But this didn’t last long; before Abigail could react, the Shinx had pounced on her. The fur of his chest pressed down against hers, and something rough rubbed itself between her legs as the pokemon thrust furiously. Suddenly he hit home, Shinx’s cock pressing itself against Abigail’s tight entrance and then slamming forward. Abigail let out a yell that was *almost* too loud before she caught herself. She reflexively spread her legs wider and wrapped her arms around the little Shinx.

When Simon fucked her, they had an unsteady rhythm, born of inexperience but with the intimacy that only a loving brother and sister could share. In contrast to that, Violet’s Vaporeon was wild and powerful, a beast that would pound her into the ground. Shinx was that. Although much smaller and lighter, the Electric type fucked his swollen dick into the youngster’s pussy with a fury that only a four-legged animal could demonstrate.

Unlike Vaporeon, however, Shinx’s barbed cock was far rougher than anything else she’d experienced. Abigail’s eyes went wide and she bit her lip as the pokemon rutted her furiously, her sex tingling and burning at the unexpected intensity of it. But as the initial shock began to fade, Abigail found her body responding to the rough treatment; her tight young pussy clenched down around the pokemon’s dick as it brutally fucked into her, each of the little barbs causing unbelievable bursts of sensation to course through her. She hugged her brother’s pokemon tighter against her body and pushed her hips up against him, just the way her aunt had taught her.

“Good boy!!” she stuttered under her breath, each thrust forcing her to inhale sharply. “Welcome to your, hnn, new home! We’re gonna, hnnnf, do this lots and lots!”

Watching his sister squirm underneath Shinx had gotten Simon more than riled up. He’d let Skitty lick his cock for as long as he could stand. Then he’d grabbed the pink kitten and gotten onto his knees, setting her down beneath him. Knowing what came next, Skitty had lifted her tail up and presented her both of her holes to the boy. Now he was hunched over the pokemon, fucking her from behind while she kneaded the carpet, the tip of his dick hitting the back of her pussy with each quick thrust he made.

“Abby,” the boy moaned, eyes transfixed on the sight of his sister getting fucked hard by Shinx, while at the same time trembling at the feeling of Skitty’s clenched slit squeezing down around his shaft. He tried his best to match the Shinx’s savage thrusts, but couldn’t quite keep up with the excited pokemon. Skitty didn’t much seem to mind; the kitten squirmed and purred underneath him, inviting him to use her sex however he pleased.

Abigail got yet another surprise when Shinx growled and slammed his cock all the way into her. The rough fucking came to a stop, although each time she moved around beneath him she could feel the barbs of his cock drag against the deepest parts of her pussy. But then she felt the base of his cock begin to swell up into a thick knot. At the same time, his whole shaft bulged, and she felt him shoot a thick load of hot pokemon cum into her. More and more of it came, filling her young womb and her pussy, trapped inside of her by the massive knot that had sealed her entrance tight. Muzzle pressed against the girl’s bare chest, Shinx began to lick at her nipples with his rough tongue, small jolts of static pricking at them with each lap.

Taken off guard by the triple action of barbs, knot, and nipple-play, little Abigail’s eyes and mouth both shot wide open. Harsh tremors rocked through her entire body, radiating from her well-fucked sex all the way out to her head and her toes. The girl squeezed Shinx tight in her arms and bucked erratically against him, each movement causing the barbs to move inside of her and the swollen knot to tug at her stretched entrance, a massive orgasm making her head spin as the pokemon pumped her full of his seed. She tried to cry out, but barely anything came out besides a high-pitched, strangled, “Eep!”

Spurred on by the squeezing of her arms and the rhythm clenching of the youngster’s pussy, Shinx began to thrust again; short, shallow thrusts that made his barbs and his knot push and pull relentlessly inside of her. This drove Abigail wild, the girl shuddering and whining as she came over and over again.

Simon hit his limit too. He clenched his teeth and gave Skitty the hardest few thrusts he could manage; then he held himself deep inside of her as his modest load spurted into her. The kitten pushed herself up against him, her own pussy quivering with sated desires as he filled her up with every drop that he could.

The kids rode out their orgasms together with their new pokemon, cocks buried deep inside clenched holes, until both Simon and his Shinx had shot their entire load. Then Simon pulled his softening cock out of Skitty, but Shinx remained tied to Abigail as she panted up at the ceiling. Stretching to reach her face, Shinx began to lick at the girl’s mouth, even pushing his tongue inside as she shivered beneath him.

__________________________________________________________

At some point, midnight came and went. Nobody in the house noticed. Violet and Katherine lay on the couch together, drunk and entangled, kissing and rubbing their sexes against each other while they came again and again.

On the other side of the house, the kids got into even more trouble, with Simon fucking his sister while Skitty licked them both, and then Abigail stripping down completely naked and letting Shinx take her from behind just like she’d seen in the videos Violet had shown them.

Eventually everyone had tired themselves out; Violet and her sister slept on the couch, and the kids and their pokemon all piled into Simon’s overly small bed together. They all slept deeply.

Violet was the first to awaken the next afternoon. She opened her eyes and looked around, squinting at the daylight spilling through the windows and into the living room. She’d ended up on the floor at some point during the night, with Katherine taking up the entire couch. Her older sister was still stark naked and was sleeping deeply. One glance at the empty vodka bottle on the table told Violet that they’d both had too much to drink last night. Katherine, who handled her booze a bit less gracefully than Violet could, would probably be out cold for a little while yet.

She was still asleep, in fact, when Abigail and Simon spilled out of his room. The pokemon had been safely returned to their balls and hidden away, and the children had hastily thrown on their pajamas to hide the fact that they’d been naked most of the night. But when the two youngsters shambled into the living room together, they stopped dead in their tracks.

Violet pushed herself up off of the floor and stood stark naked. “Have fun last night?” she smirked.

But her niece and nephew weren’t looking at her. They were staring at their mother, passed out and naked on the couch before them.

Violet shrugged and giggled. “Ahh, well you see, your mom had a little bit too much to drink while we were celebrating last night, and… yeah?”

Abigail looked up at her aunt. “Ummm… is she going to wake up?” the girl asked.

“In a little bit, but don’t worry about that honey.” She looked at Simon, and noticed he hadn’t taken his eyes off of his naked mother. The front of his pajamas was tenting suspiciously. Smirking, Violet took him by the hand and led him closer to the couch.

“Your mom’s a cutie, huh?” she asked, reaching into his bottoms and pulling out his hard dick. She stroked it slowly. “If you wanna touch her, she won’t wake up. But you gotta be quick!”

Simon shot her a fearful glance, but his lust got the better of him. As his aunt played with his cock, he reached out and gave his mother’s breasts an exploratory squeeze. Katherine didn’t respond.

Violet reached over and parted her sleeping sister’s legs so that the children could see her pussy. She jerked Simon faster, leaned in close and whispered in his ear, “If you wanna cum now she’ll never know.”

Without even realizing it, Simon inched closer to his mother, until his throbbing dick was practically pressed against her belly. Violet released her grip and laid her hand flat on top of it, allowing the boy to fuck himself in between her hand and his mother’s warm, sleeping body. Without a word, he shook, climaxed, and squirted his goo all over her belly.

“Naughty,” Violet purred, kissing the boy on the lips before tucking his spent cock back into his pajamas. “You two have fun with your gifts last night?”

Still a little taken aback by the sight of their naked mother, Simon’s cum still glistening on her, they both nodded and said, “Uh huh!”

“It’s our secret, don’t let your mother find them!” Violet told them. She winked. “Now you two had better get back to your rooms and wait while I get her up and, um, get her dressed.

Once her niece and nephew had scurried off, Violet knelt down by her older sister again. She gave the woman’s belly a long, slow lick, collecting all of the boycum off of it and letting it rest on her tongue. Then she kissed Katherine on the lips. Katherine stirred, began to wake, and reflexively opened her mouth as Violet pushed her tongue inside. Still half in dreams, Katherine moaned and swallowed her own son’s cum. Then her eyes snapped open, a questioning look in them, as if she couldn’t quite place the taste in her mouth, and whether it was real or part of her dream.

Violet broke the kiss and licked her lips. “Rise and shine, sleepy head, and Happy New Year!”

Katherine held her hand up to her head and closed her eyes. “Ugh. What time is it? We have to get up and get dressed before the kids…”

“Here,” Violet said, offering Katherine her shirt.

“What happened last night,” Katherine started sternly. “Not a word of it. Not. One word.”

Violet smiled and pressed a finger to her lips. “Our secret.”


End file.
